1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of display, and particularly to a Thin Film Transistor (TFT), a method of manufacturing the same, a display substrate and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is a schematic structural view of a conventional etching barrier type oxide thin film transistor, and FIG. 1B is a sectional view of the oxide thin film transistor shown in FIG. 1A, which is taken along the line A-A′ in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, 11 denotes a substrate, 12 denotes a gate, 13 denotes a gate insulation layer, 14 denotes an active layer, 15 denotes an etching barrier layer, and 16 denotes a source and a drain, in FIG. 1B. A length of a channel of the thin film transistor will affect a turn-on current of the thin film transistor. The less the length of the channel is, the more the turn-on current of the thin film transistor is. However, the conventional oxide thin film transistor has a long channel and a small turn-on current, which seriously lowers performance of the thin film transistor and adversely affects development of a high-performance display apparatus.